Danse Russe
by acethebatdog2039
Summary: The gang heads to a bar for a Wounded Warrior Project fundraiser and gets a surprise. Tibbs Slash


Danse Russe

Acethebatdog2039

NCIS

Summary: The gang heads to a bar for a Wounded Warrior Project fundraiser and gets a surprise.

Characters: Jethro Gibbs, Anthony DiNozzo, Donald Mallard, Abby Sciuto, Ziva David, Tim McGee, Jimmy Palmer, and Breena (Jimmy's girlfriend)

-*- **10001** -*-

Gibbs opened the main door to the bar.

Even with the smoking ban he was hit with the smell of smoke.

Now that it mattered to him.

He found Ducky sitting at the bar.

"Hey Duck"

Ducky looked up from his drink.

"Ah, Jethro"

Gibbs sat down next to his old friend.

"Abby here yet?"

"No, not Jethro, I believe she should be here any minute"

The bar door opened again

This time Jimmy and his fiancée, Breena, walked in.

"Ah, Mr. Palmer and my dear Breena, so glad you could make it."

Ducky rose from his seat, shaking the younger man's hand.

He gave the young girl a peck on the cheek.

"Congratulations my dear"

"Thank you Doctor Mallard"

The four talked for a bit as the door opened again.

This time Abby walked in, behind her McGee and Ziva.

"Gibbs!"

It was a good think he was sitting down.

"Abby"

Everyone said hello and congratulations to couple.

Abby looked around

"Where's Tony?"

He was the only one missing.

"I saw him on the phone when I left" McGee said

"Maybe he's stuck in traffic." Jimmy said

Gibbs knew his lover was somewhere around here

The lights in the bar started to dim.

A man about Tony's age with a limp made it out to the stage

"Hello everyone, I'm Marine Captain Dick Lewis, I served three tours of duty Afghanistan, and was wounded on my last tour. I want to thank all of you for coming out here tonight in support of the Wounded Warrior Project. It means a great deal to me and the others that you are here."

Everyone in the bar took the time to clap for the Captain.

"A friend of mine and I put this together out here in Winters' Bar. Not only are you here to support the WWP but also here to support the men and woman of Law Enforcement. During my last tour Afghanistan I had taken a bullet to the knee. The first time I had ever been wounded."

Another figure came out onto the stage with him.

"I called my best friend when I got home, the buddy I spent so much time with in college, helped me pick up the pieces."

The figure's arm went around the Captain's shoulders.

"Everyone I want you to meet my best friend ex-football star, former Police detective of three different cities, and currently a Special Agent at NCIS, Mr. Anthony DiNozzo."

The captain backed off giving his friend the spot light.

Everyone cheered but Tony had to smile when he heard Abby yell.

"Thank you everyone. Thanks for coming tonight. Dick and I want to welcome you all to Winters' Bar. Not only do we have members of Army, Navy, Air Force, and the Marine Corps…"

The cries of 'Oorah' from the Marines drown the cries of the others.

"Dick, you left your Devil Dogs out. Anyway, we have with us today members of NCIS"

Abby sent out a wolf whistle.

"FBI, CIA, ATF, and the U.S. Marshals" Tony said, "But let's not forget the members of the Law Enforcement community, officers of the Metro PD, Virginia State Police, and Maryland State Police are here tonight as well."

Dick came to stand next to Tony again.

"We're going to start off tonight's entertainment with a local band. We hope you all enjoy your time here with us tonight"

With that the two left the stage.

-*- **10001** -*-

Gibbs had to say the local band wasn't so bad

They weren't great either

Once they were off stage Dick came back out

"Alright everyone now for our main event"

The lights went up a bit

"During the day these band mates are members of federal agencies. Each one is wearing a shirt for the branches of their choice. On the drums from the CIA is AJ representing the U.S. Navy."

The drummer waved as he sat down at his drums.

"Representing the Air Force is U.S. Marshals very own Guy as bass"

A tall man, Guy came to stand a few feet away from the Marine Captain.

"Representing the Army and the FBI is the rhythm guitarist Tom"

Tom stood next to Guy

"Our lead guitarist and backing vocals, representing the Coast Guard is ATF's Bruce"

With only missing their lead singer they started a song.

"Last but not least representing the Marine Corps and NCIS is the one and only Anthony DiNozzo."

Tony came out with microphone in hand and wearing a Marine t-shirt with the sleeves cut off and camo hat.

Clapping Dick on the shoulder Tony started to sing.

-*- **10001** -*-

"Hold onto me please, don't you let go of me, come on over, roll on over, I just need to feel you breathe."

"_Jet" he heard her giggle, "You going to keep your hands on my belly the whole night?"_

"_Maybe, Shan. I just want to feel her move"_

"Hold onto me please, don't you let go of me, come on over, roll on over, I just need to feel you breathe."

"_Come on Kell, roll over for Daddy."_

_He was lying on the floor of their living room with his daughter._

"_Come on Kelly, you can do it."_

_The 4 month old just looked up at him_

"Into my head is out of my mind, then I become a day behind, and I can't help but wonder why that some days are the very worst case"

"_Shan, I'm thinking of taking an MP Job on the base"_

_Shannon looked up from her book_

"_Why Jet?"_

"_I feel like I'm missing out"_

"_Missing what?"_

"_Kelly"_

"I cannot believe that I'm living this way. Kiss me tell me it's OK and I'll guess it's just a twist of the fate."

"_Come on Kelly, walk to Daddy."_

_Kelly giggled_

"_Come on Kelly"_

"There's a tiny dancer in my bed, and she never has too much to say. She reminds me of the Danse' Russe."

"_Daddy, watch me!"_

"_Better not let Mom see you jumping on the bed Kelly."_

"With my emotions wounded, her motions and movements chase the ghosts from me"

_He sat in the basement holding on to a bottle of bourbon_

"_Daddy?"_

_He found his little girl sitting on the third step._

"_Kells you should be in bed."_

"_Mommy said you were sad."_

_He nodded_

_She climbed down the rest of the stairs; he pulled her into his lap._

"_Not anymore I'm not"_

"Hold onto me please, don't you let go of me, come on over, roll on over, I just need to feel you breathe."

"_Daddy! Stop, that tickles!"_

_But he didn't stop_

"_Daddy! I'm going to tell Mommy!"_

_He blew on her belly._

"_Daddy!"_

"Hold onto me please, don't you let go of me, come on over, roll on over, I just need to feel you breathe."

"_She still has a fever?"_

"_Just hit 102, Jet."_

_He nodded_

"_I'll sit with her, Shan. Go get some sleep."_

"Quietly while you sleep, whispering the sweetest things, close those eyes and start to dream, 'cause all of this is what you mean to me"

"_It's alright Kelly, it's just lighting."_

"_But it's scary Daddy."_

_A loud crack of thunder went off over head._

_Kelly buried her head in his chest._

_He whispered things in her ear till she fell asleep._

"Come over and I'll show you, Shamrocks are an eight-leaf clover. Won't you reach up and touch my shoulder, and sing to me heavenly. Yes, sing for the life of me"

_He was in the back of the little gym; he had made it just in time._

"_Next up is Kelly Gibbs"_

_He clapped with the rest of the parents._

_She saw her Daddy in back and waved_

_He waved back smiling_

"There's a tiny dancer in my bed, and she never has too much to say. She reminds me of the Danse' Russe."

"_Daddy watch! I can dance!" _

_He sat on their sofa and watched her dance around the living room._

"_Guess what I am Daddy!"_

"_What would that be Kelly?"_

"_I'm a ducky!"_

"With my emotions wounded, her motions and movements chase the ghosts from me"

"_Daddy, what happened to your hand?"_

"_I broke it, baby."_

"_Well you shouldn't do that"_

"_I'll keep that in mind, Kelly."_

"'Cause there's a tiny dancer in my bed, and she never has too much to say. She reminds me of the Danse' Russe"

"_Please Daddy, don't go. Please Daddy."_

"_I have to baby."_

"_Please Daddy"_

"When my emotions are wounded, her motions and movements…"

_He turned the tape on again_

"_I miss you Daddy. I love you. Come home soon."_

"_Miss you too Kelly."_

"Won't you chase my ghost from me…"

"_Gunny, I'm sorry, but their gone."_

_Her little voice filled his ears_

"_I miss you Daddy."_

"So much emotion, so much in motion, chase this ghost for me."

_He sat in front of their grave marks for unknown amount of time._

_He ran his fingers over his wife's name._

"_God, I'm so sorry, Shannon."_

_This time he ran his fingers over Kelly's name._

"_Kelly, God baby, I'm so sorry."_

-*- **10001** -*-

He made it out the door without anyone noticing.

He headed home

Like heading there would get rid of the memories

-*- **10001** -*-

Gibbs looked up as he heard the front door close.

He put the bottle of bourbon down on his work table.

"Hey you"

"DiNozzo"

Tony walked down the stairs, still dressed in the Marine t-shirt and hat.

"Missed you at the after party, wanted you to meet Dick."

"Didn't know you went to college with a Marine, DiNozzo"

Tony stopped and sat on the third step

"You never asked."

Gibbs nodded

"That fundraiser was nice of you Tony."

Now Tony nodded

"I was Dick's best man at his wedding; I was the first person after their parents he called when Megan was born. He's helped me moved every now and then. It's the least I can do."

Tony looked at his boss.

"You alright, you're pretty quiet." Tony paused "Well then again that's normal."

"That opening song your band played made me think of Kelly."

Tony grew still

"Jethro…"

"Not all of it was bad, a lot of good times."

Tony agreed

Gibbs smirked

"You would have liked her Tony."

"I'm sure I would have, Jethro."

Tony pulled himself off the stairs and walked over to him.

Touching Gibbs' cheek with his fingers, Gibbs turned his head and kissed them.

"That the reason why you left before the first set was over?" he asked

Gibbs nodded

Resting both his hands on Gibbs' shoulders Tony kissed the top of his head.

"That's alright; Dick and I have a few more fundraisers planed."

Tony ran his hands up and down Gibbs' arms.

Gibbs looked up at his lover.

"Is that my hat?"

Tony chuckled

"Maybe"

Gibbs pulled it off Tony's head, turning it around to find his name on the back label.

"It is my hat."

"Well what can I say, Jethro. I make it look good."

Gibbs pulled him down to his level.

"You sure do Tony." He said kissing Tony's lips.

-*- **10001** -*-


End file.
